2013 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 2013 Calder Cup playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 26, 2013, with the same playoff format that was introduced in 2012. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, will play a best-of-five series in the conference quarterfinals, and the playoffs will then continue with best-of-seven series for the conference semifinals, conference finals and Calder Cup finals. Playoff seeds After the 2012–13 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top eight teams from each conference qualifies for the playoffs. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Providence Bruins – 105 points #Portland Pirates – 87 points #Manchester Monarchs – 81 points (35 regulation and overtime wins) Northeast Division #Springfield Falcons – 99 points East Division #Syracuse Crunch – 97 points #Binghamton Senators – 96 points #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins – 88 points #Hershey Bears – 81 points (32 regulation and overtime wins) Western Conference North Division #Toronto Marlies – 96 points #Rochester Americans – 90 points (33 regulation and overtime wins) Midwest Division #Grand Rapids Griffins – 92 points #Milwaukee Admirals – 89 points South Division #Texas Stars – 97 points #Charlotte Checkers – 92 points #Oklahoma City Barons – 91 points #Houston Aeros – 90 points (35 regulation and overtime wins) Bracket Conference quarterfinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (1) Providence Bruins vs. (8) Hershey Bears (2) Springfield Falcons vs. (7) Manchester Monarchs (3) Syracuse Crunch vs. (6) Portland Pirates (4) Binghamton Senators vs. (5) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference (1) Texas Stars vs. (8) Milwaukee Admirals (2) Toronto Marlies vs. (7) Rochester Americans (3) Grand Rapids Griffins vs. (6) Houston Aeros (4) Charlotte Checkers vs. (5) Oklahoma City Barons Conference semifinals Eastern Conference (1) Providence Bruins vs. (5) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins The Penguins became the third team in AHL history, along with the 1960 Rochester Americans and 1989 Adirondack Red Wings to come back from a 0–3 series deficit and win a best of seven playoff series, and the first team to then win Game 7 on the road. (2) Springfield Falcons vs. (3) Syracuse Crunch Western Conference (1) Texas Stars vs. (5) Oklahoma City Barons (2) Toronto Marlies vs. (3) Grand Rapids Griffins Conference finals Eastern Conference (3) Syracuse Crunch vs. (5) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference (3) Grand Rapids Griffins vs. (5) Oklahoma City Barons The game scheduled for May 31 was postponed because of dangerous weather conditions around the Cox Convention Center.[1] Calder Cup Finals Syracuse Crunch vs. Grand Rapids Griffins Playoff statistical leaders Leading skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. If there is a tie in points, goals take precedence over assists.[2] GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage with at least 360 minutes played. The table is initially sorted by goals against average, with the criterion for inclusion in bold.[3] GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) Team Photos 12-13GRGriff.jpg|Grand Rapids Griffins See also *2012–13 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References #'^' "Barons-Griffins postponed by storms". AHL. 2013-05-31. #'^' "Top Scorers - 2013 Playoffs". AHL. 2013-04-22. #'^' "Top Goalies - 2013 Playoffs". AHL. Retrieved 2013-04-22. Category:Calder Cup playoffs Category:2013 in hockey Category:2013 in ice hockey Category:American Hockey League